New life back at home
by sherry bisel
Summary: Bella got raped and had a son. When she comes home will everything be fine or will it all go down hill. Really good but I'm bad at summeries.
1. Change

**Hello everyone, I want to thank all of you guys that have stuck with all of my stories even though I have been horrible and not posted in forever!**

**I am updating some of my stories, and for this story I'm changing some things. It's very important that you re-read the chapters or you will not get some of the story. I took a lot out of it. Please tell me if you like the changes, or if you would like me o add anything to it.**

**Again I'm sorry for not updating for awhile**


	2. Chapter 1

Sometimes I find myself sittin' back and reminiscing  
Especially when I have to watch other people kissin'  
And I remember when you started callin' me your miss's  
All the play fightin', all the flirtatious disses  
I'd tell you sad stories about my childhood  
I don't why I trusted you but I knew that I could  
We'd spend the whole weekend lying in our own dirt  
I was just so happy in your boxers and your t-shirt

I looked up as my phone rang loudly. I can't believe I didn't put that stupid thing on silent.

"What?" I answered not even checking who it was.

"Bella I thought about what you said and your right you should be able to see your dad and brother, I have all of the little man's stuff packed. Im going to send it UPS for you so he should be good to go." My mom said into the phone.

"For real, thank you so much." I said getting off my bed and telling Lexi to go home and that I would be there later.

"Phil put your credit card on the counter and your bike is outside. I'm sorry we can't be there to say bye." She said back. She sounded like she had been crying for a little bit. My mother was not an emotional person but when it came to me and Jasper she could break down for hours.

Phil is my mom's husband. He is a major league baseball player. When I was 15 he gave me a credit card that had no limit. I had never really been spoiled or had really flashy things, so when I met Phil he decided he wanted me to have anything I ever wanted. After a few bad things happened in my life he wanted me to be financially and physically okay. On my 16th birthday he bought me a Nissan Titan.

I put some clothes on and started packing. I wasn't bringing all my stuff but I had a lot to pack between me and Jasper.

After 3 hours I had all the stuff Jasper and I would need. I called my dad and told him I was coming and to not tell Emmett (My twin brother, he's older by one minute).

I think I'm getting ahead of myself though so here are some introductions.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I have a twin brother named Emmett. My mom and dad got divorced when we were 4 and took me while Emmett stayed with dad. I don't get to see Emmett that much. I have brown hair, brown eyes, I'm 5'4 and have my ears and my belly button and my tongue pierced. I have a tattoo that covers most of my back. It has two hearts and flowers around it and in the middle of both heart has names, on the top one it says Jasper, while the bottom one says Emmett. I had heard that Emmett had gotten that tattoo with my name in it. That's where I got the idea from but he didn't know I had it. It was going to be a surprise for him. We didn't see each other but we talked and he is really important to me.

Now Lexi is my girlfriend, she has long blond hair with lightening blue streaks in it. I'm not lesbian, but I am Bisexual. My father and mother know, but Emmett doesn't.

I finished getting everything done and put all of my things in my truck, drove to the airport and got on the jet to my new life. Jasper was already in Forks with my Dad and Emmett visiting so I didn't have to worry about getting his things until my mom sent them.


	3. Chapter 2

After the agonizingly long flight, we landed in Forks Washington. A very small rainy town that my father and Emmett adore. Personally I don't really like the town, but it's ok.

Dad would be home with Jasper while Emmet would be at school. I planned on going to the school to surprise Emmett after I finished unpacking.

My dad Charlie was the Police Chief of Forks. The house had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a game room, a huge kitchen, a huge car garage, and a big backyard that connected to the forest. We have a pool but we don't really use it because in Forks Its frigidly cold and rainy. My room is white brown blue and green. My closet was HUGE and my bathroom was the biggest in the house. I usually always get the biggest room because of Jasper. My dad helped me unpack and get settled in. I took a real quick shower that helped me be less tense. I was really nervous to see Emmett. He wouldn't recognize me and I didn't start school until tomorrow. I got out and looked through my closet. I picked a black pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top with a purple one over it, a black necklace that was long, I switched my tongue piercing to a purple one and put on my one of a kind black purple and white Nike's. Phil had them made for me. They had my initials on the side.

I'm not one of those preppy girly girls who only cares about her looks and is stupidly obnoxious type of girl, I love to play football, and I do gymnastics.

I straightened my hair and got in my truck. It was 3 so I would get there right as everyone got out of school. All eyes were on me when I pulled up. I parked right on the curb of the school and leaned on the hood. I heard wolf whistles and got stares from all the guys. I wasn't conceited but I knew I was hot. A guy came up to me with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He tried hitting on me but I just turned him down like all the other guys that came up to me and I was starting to get frustrated. Where the hell was Emmett?!

I looked over at a door and saw the hottest girl I had ever seen in a long time. My girlfriend Lexi was not as hot but close. I loved Lexi with all my heart and she would be coming to visit next month. The girl from before had blonde curly hair, her body was awesome and she had curves in all the right places. She dressed with really good style. Our eyes locked and I smirked, she actually looked stunned for a second. She shook her head and I waved her over. She raised her eyebrow and slowly walked over to me. I would never cheat on Lexi but that doesn't mean I couldn't have a little fun.

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly but with a little bit of frustration. What was her problem?  
I just laughed and she scowled at me.

"What's up?" I asked like we had known each other for ever. She looked confused but answered.

"Uh I'm waiting for my boyfriend and my friends, why?" Hmm boyfriend, that could be a problem.

"Just seen you walking and thought you looked pretty hot, so I thought I would talk to you." I said. She looked utterly confused for a second and then smiled. She looked me up and down and smiled even bigger.

"You aren't to bad yourself." She complimented. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I started talking again.

"Me and you-" I was cut off by a loud booming voice.

"Danggg! Nice truck. Hey babe who's your friend." The guy said

"Cock block much!!" I said sounding pretty fucking irritated.

I turned around and there were 4 people behind us. Three guys and one girl. The girl looked really hot too. She had spiky black hair and green eyes. She was shorter than everyone but she still looked adorable. One guy had bronze hair and was built but not like super built. He looked like he was related to the pixie looking one. They both had green eyes. The other guy had blonde hair that was curly and had ocean blue eyes just like the blonde girl I was talking to. They were probably related. The last guy was huge. He had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Wait I knew those eyes. Emmett, and he was the blonde girls boyfriend. This is going to get complicated. I might as well have some fun with Emmett's head.

"Excuse me?" Emmett said looking from me to his girlfriend. I glared at him and replied in a very annoyed sounding tone. This was going to be too easy.

"I said cock blocking much, you know I was trying to flirt and you just totally ruined it." I said glaring even more. He didn't even realize who I was. But I wouldn't blame him; he hasn't seen me in a few years. I never came with Jasper because I was still trying to get all my credits for school.

"Okay but why were you flirting with my girlfriend, and Rosalie who is this?" He said to the blonde girl I was talking to. Hmm Rosalie, it's a nice name.

"Uh actually I don't know who she is." Rosalie said.

"Wow Emmett nice going you got a hot girlfriend" I said He looked at me like I had gone crazy as did everyone around us. Probably because in a small town like this they didn't have Bisexual people and because I knew his name.

"Um thanks, but how do you know my name." He said

"Emmett Collin Avery Swan don't use that kind of language! You better not be saying anything like that in front of my son." I growled at him, I wasn't really mad because I knew he would never say that in front of his nephew. I just wanted to scare him. Yes Jasper Emmett Swan is my son. I'm not going into details because it's a very bad story but I love my son either way.

Emmett took a step back because of the tone I was using and because no one knew both of his middle names except me our mom and our dad. I had given it to him when we were younger and he gave one to me. The look on his face was priceless and all of his friends looked so confused.

"How did you know that, no one knows that name except for...." He paused for a second as if thinking about something, then looked me in the eye.

Finally it looked like he recognized me. He picked me up with all of his strength and spun me around.

"Surprise!! I just got in I'm moving back." I told him.

He kissed both of my cheeks and my forehead. He use to do that all the time. Rosalie growled and I pushed Emmett off of me, she's hot but she has no right to interrupt this. I haven't seen my brother in forever and she probably thinks I'm flirting with him.

"What is your problem" I said glaring at her. She flinched a little but still glared back.

"First you flirt with me and now you're all over my boyfriend. Who the hell do you think you are?" She questioned with just as much venom.

"The name is Bella and I'm Emmett's sister!" I said getting right in her face. Emmett pulled me back. He knew exactly how much damage I could do and I don't think he wanted a dead girlfriend.

"You're Bella Swan" Asked the blonde guy. Oh so someone recognized me.

"Yes." I said but it came out harsher than I wanted because of Rosalie's remark.

That blonde kid was about to say something else but Emmett cut in.

"Wait why are you back shouldn't you be at school." Emmett said. I laughed It was true I was behind in my classes.

"Well yes, but I'm going to be studying here."

"Oh my gosh! This means I get to spend all day and night with Jasper, yay!" Emmett screamed His blonde haired friend had a weird look on his face.

Emmett and his friends all looked surprised and confused except the pixie looking one. She was pretty much bouncing in place.

"Um Emmett why did you say you were going to be spending all day and night with me?" The blonde guy asked again. I looked at the blonde guy stunned. This is the guy that I named my son after. I ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He was shocked because not only was I pretty much mauling him but I was crying.

"I have no problem with my boyfriend having friends but may I ask what you're doing?" The short pixie girl asked. I finally got off of him and Emmett understood why I did what I just did.

"Well I just did that because he saved my life and that's why I named my son after him." I said. That just made everyone more confused.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first and are you serious you named him after me." Jasper said looking really proud and sad.

I nodded to him, not really being able to speak properly right now.

Emmett decided we should all go to our house and that if I was okay then that I could explain things to everyone.


	4. Thanks!

Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback and help to try and make this story better, since this story should be how you guys want it. So i'm not sure yet if i can continue writing. I havent really been able to come up with any mind blowing ideas for any of my stories. So, if anyone is interested in continuing this story fo me or making it your own i will be allowing that. Just PM me or review. Once again i enjoy seeing your feedback (:


End file.
